


The Dragon and The Rabbit

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, You guys like fairy tails right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: A Bedtime Story With A Happily Ever After, right?





	The Dragon and The Rabbit

_ “Your fly is down.” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a blue and orange dragon had met a blue and red rabbit, and the two of them hated each other. The blue dragon had been forced into working with this rabbit, because a bat had taken away one of his few precious treasures. The rabbit was egotistical and full of himself, but he claimed that dragon was no better, calling him an idiot at times.

The dragon and the rabbit would bicker and argue quite often, and there was never an easy air between the two at the start. Yet, the dragon could feel that things might change soon, so he stuck around. And so the story goes…

* * *

_ “Whenever I help someone out, I’m smiling from ear to ear.” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a blue and orange dragon became allies with a blue and red rabbit. The rabbit had told the dragon secrets he normally wouldn’t tell most people, but he felt comfortable with the dragon for some reason, telling him how helping others makes him smile.

The dragon would only listen in silence, and watch as the rabbit helped many people on their travels to stop the bat. Always one step behind the foe, the two would run as fast as they, but to the dragon, it always felt as though the rabbit was one step ahead. And so the story goes...

* * *

_ “I will be the one… To save Sento!” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a blue and orange dragon became friends with a blue and red rabbit. The rabbit had begun to lose his way in life, and had started dealing with darker fur to his normally bright hues and sparkling personality. The dragon had become sad that his friend was hurting himself, that he took on the charge of saving the rabbit from himself.

The rabbit cried freely with the dragon, leaning into his arms for a moment, warming the two of them up, as a cold winter approached. The dragon held the rabbit tight, the flame inside of him growing as they got closer together. And so the story goes...

* * *

_ “I am Katsuragi Takumi.” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a blue and orange dragon was best friends with a blue and red rabbit. On their travels, the dragon and rabbit had picked up many strange companions, from a smaller rabbit with fur like Mars, an investigative octopus, a golden robot meant for farming, and a crocodile who had eaten the bat.

Yet, the rabbit and the dragon were always the closest, until the fateful night when a cobra bit down upon the neck of the rabbit, draining its hues and turning metallic, wiping who it was from existence. The rabbit no longer cared for the dragon, but the dragon did not return this lack of sentiment. The dragon still hoped for the rabbit to return, even in the face of despair. And so the story goes...

* * *

_ “The egotistical justice seeking superhero… Is back!” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a blue and orange dragon fell in love with a blue and red rabbit. Cured of his poison, the rabbit regained his colors, but the dragon could swear every once in a while that the rabbit would shine like a rainbow, the fire breather admiring the speedy jumper all the time.

The cobra and a new bat joined together, and the rabbit and dragon’s merry band decided to make one last push against the two, for one last chance at peace. The dragon had felt so far behind the rabbit, but at the same time, he felt they were the greatest of equals. And so the story goes...

* * *

_ “Me and Banjou… Are the perfect combination!!!” _

* * *

Once upon a time, a golden rabbit fell in love with a silver dragon. The two had been through everything together, and now the rabbit was facing the cobra alone. With his last bit of strength, the rabbit could hear the voices of his motley crew, and the loudest one was the brute of a reptile he had been with the longest.

And with one last strike, the rabbit brought down the cobra, and the story was complete. The narrator would begin the book again, and the ending would happen no matter what the characters did. Yet how would the story end...

* * *

_ “ _ _ Love and Peace.” _

* * *

Banjou Ryuuga lay in the grass underneath the starry sky, looking at the man who lay next to him, his eyes seeming to shine between red and blue or gold and silver. Banjou Ryuuga looks at his hand, tightly gripping onto the hand of the man next to him, and he smiles, his eyes turning back to the stars. The light and dark of space swirling in his eyes, he chuckles to himself about where they are now after all of their fighting.

‘Guess the dragon and the rabbit are still going through the story.’

Kiryu Sento looks at the stars and thinks of the man next to him, and how his hands fits perfectly into that of his partner. He looks at his partners eyes and sees the swirling of orange and blue, and the genius hums to himself, his partner unaware of how just being there puts a smile on the physicists face. He turns his eyes back to the stars and squeezes the boxers hand. The stars shining bright tonight, as Sento thinks to himself.

‘Perhaps the rabbit and the dragon get to live happily ever after in the end.’

So the two lay there underneath the stars for hours, and wait as the sun rises on their next day, for the dragon and the rabbit have learned from each other one very important lesson. That through all of their hardships, through all of the friends they made, and all of the stars in the sky that have yet to be counted, the two of them can get through anything.

And so the story ends, with our heroes resting in a time of peace, for the best match always leaves them, in a happy ever onwards.


End file.
